Speak
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: Soft lemon presant Katsuya is tired of playing the roll of mutt, instead he wants Seto speak. In his own way, will Seto tell Jou how he feels? plzR


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The song 'Speak' belongs to Lindsay Lohan.

Author's Note: Okay, this is my third Lindsay Lohan song-fic; let me explain. I just bought her CD like a week and a half ago and I really like it. If you're a Lindsay fan I say buy it, it's really good. Sorry if I offended any Hillary Duff fans but she's the one I don't care for. Don't get me wrong, she's good at what she does and has got some talent…I just happen to be a Lindsay Lohan fan, but an even bigger Yu-Gi-Oh fan. Joey…Seto…drools… Anyway, a lot of Lindsay's songs fit some situations with our favorite master and puppy, and that's my story and I'm stickin' to it. I hope you all enjoy yet another song fic from me! I need a life….

Speak 

"Have a seat mutt, you can't fight me."

"Do you want me ta knock you on yer ass, cause I will!"

"I'd like to see you try mutt!"

"Don't make me do it Kaiba, cause I will!"

"What are you waiting for mutt? I'm right here, take your best shot."

"Rrrhhg."

"Speak mutt!"

"Grrrr."

"Listen to your master and speak!"

"Alright, you ass, you asked for it!"

The quarreling teens had gathered a rather large audience of students this time. Joey had been outside sitting at the normal table he and his friends did every day. He was happily minding his own business when a bright, neon tennis ball with the word "Fetch" on it landed in his lunch. He knew where the ball had come from and was determined to settle this score with a verbal and maybe even physical fight. Sure Katsuya Jounouchi had a fascination with the CEO but the bastard was making it rather difficult for him to express his feelings. Now here he stood, fists balled and his right one made a path to Kaiba's face. But like Jou had expected, Seto had caught his wrist, the brunette twisted it and went to toss the puppy aside but was taken down with him, due to the fact that Jou had a hold of his wrist.

Jou fought his way to the top and wrestled Seto to the ground beneath him. The blonde straddled the brunette's hips and ignored the fact that this was the way many of his fantasies started. As they wrestled more, Jou was able to pin the CEO's hands above his head. The blonde also ignored how close their faces were and just how ragged both their breathing had become.

"Bad mutt, unhand your master! This is not how you work for a bone!" Seto said in a rather provocative tone. Now normally a remark like that would cause the blonde to moan and beg for Kaiba to take him, but this situation called for Katsuya to ignore the sexy remark. "I ain't a dog and ya ain't my master!" Seto had had enough; he mustered up all his strength and wrestled the blonde beneath him, watching as Katsuya fought with some hidden emotions and for dominance over the CEO. With one hand and one swift movement Jou's hands were pinned above his head and he felt the weight of the boy above him on his hips. Leaning down, Seto took in his little puppy's sent and let his free hand begin to travel down south. Jou couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips the blue-eyed teen's hand was rested on his inner left thigh, so close…

_(Whisper) _ _Speak up speak straight speak your heart out, go..._

"Alright, you two my office now!" The principal ordered. Seto removed himself and Jou picked his dazed little self up and followed the bastard and the principal to the office. They sat themselves down in respective chairs. The principal closed his door and seated himself behind his desk.

"I am truly thankful that you both are getting along…but participating in sexually oriented activities during school hours on school property is against school policy. You both will have detention for a week and suspension a week after. Got that?" The principal asked while eyeing the two boys closely.

"WHAT! YOU DON'T ACTUALLY THINK…" Katsuya was cut short by the CEO's calm voice, "We understand, we don't know what came over us. We promise it wont happen again." Seto said firmly. "Be sure that it doesn't. I will see you boys in detention this afternoon after school."

_Everybody's got a point of view_

_  
And the right to their own opinion_

_  
So don't be scared of what I'm gonna do_

_  
When you let me know your intuition_

"Detention…3 to 5. Thanks Kaiba, I was supposed to meet the gang for dinner and a club." Jounouchi snapped. "No talking you two." The principal said from the desk at the front of the detention room. Jou whined then rested his head roughly on the desk before him. Seto sat collected with his arms crossed just staring at the puppy.

"_Why did Kaiba say we were fooling around earlier today? I figured he get more disgusted than I did. Maybe…he wants to fool around with me? Kaiba? Fool around with me? Did I miss the segment of hell freezing over this morning on the news? I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out, even if it is a one time thing…I'm sick of being the dog, I'll make Seto speak." _Katsuya thought to himself.

"Mr. Tetsuya, there is a board meeting starting in about five minutes and your presence is mandatory." A lady teacher told the principal. He nodded and stood up from the desk. "You boys will be let out a 5 sharp, no sooner, no later." The principal said while making his way out of the room and locking the door behind him.

_So what makes you think_

_  
That I wont get it?_

_  
So what makes you think that_

_  
I wont get your love tonight?_

Not really knowing how to go about this little plan, Katsuya kept his head down on his desk to think. He was finally coming up with something when he felt warm breath emitting onto his neck. The blonde's head shot up and his body quickly turned to find a very close Seto Kaiba smirking at him.

"Wha…what do you want Kaiba?" Jou asked stuttering a bit. Seto brought his mouth up to his puppy's ear, "I think you know what I want and I know what you want. I can grant it now that we're alone." Katsuya shivered with anticipation. The blonde stood out of his seat but the brunette pushed his rear down to the desk top so that his legs hung over one of the sides. Seto pushed his legs apart and stood in between them and taking his puppy into dominating and heated kiss. Jou let his fingers wonder up to the CEO's school jacket and unbuttoned it then carelessly dropped it to the floor. They broke the kiss; Joey shrugged out of his jacket and let Kaiba remove his shirt…

Speak come on and let it out give it to me 

_  
You know that I can take it_

_  
Speak because the more you say the more I'm at ease_

_  
Come on don't keep me waiting now_

_  
Don't wanna guess, not a test,_

_  
Tell me what your thinking_

_  
Keep it real, no big deal_

_  
Tell me what you're dreaming_

_  
Speak, let it out... Breathe  
_

Katsuya let his fingers reach the hem of the brunette's shirt and lifted it over his head and it joined the forgotten school jacket. They crushed together in another kiss but the blonde felt his body being moved to the floor and then Seto's weight laid into him. The blue-eyed teen pulled away from his soon-to-be lover and began to undo his pants. It was after that Jou was given the hint to do the same to Seto's. He obliged as soon they were together, naked as the day they were born. Seto began to nibble and kiss at his puppy's neck as the blonde took three of the CEO's fingers and began to coat them.

_(Whisper) Speak up straight from your heart  
_

_It can't be wrong it can only be right_

_  
Just show me what you are feeling_

_  
You'll be surprised at how easy it is_

_  
To open up, it's so healing_

As Seto found that his fingers were coated enough, he pulled them away from the blonde's mouth and replaced them with his own mouth. Katsuya gasped as he felt what the teen above him was doing with his fingers and on instinct spread his legs further. The blonde couldn't believe this was actually happening, especially with Seto Kaiba…his supposedly sworn enemy. Suddenly his whole train of thought went white as the teen's fingers above him hit some thing within him. Katsuya let out a raspy moan of Seto's name. The brunette smirked and made eye contact with the teen beneath him, "Like that?" Unable to string together coherent words Jou nodded his head. "Then you'll enjoy this." Seto whispered huskily as he began to push into Katsuya's body.

So what makes you think 

_  
That I wont get it?_

_  
So what makes you think_

_  
That I wont get your love tonight?_

_Speak come on and let it out give it to me_

_  
You know that I can take it_

_  
Speak because the more you say the more I'm at ease_

_  
Come on don't keep me waiting now_

_  
Don't wanna guess, not a test,_

_  
Tell me what your thinking_

_  
Keep it real, no big deal_

_  
Tell me what you're dreaming_

_  
Speak let it out... Breathe  
_

"Ahh…gods…Seto." The blonde moaned as felt the brunette burry himself to the hilt. Katsuya wrapped his arms around the teen's neck above him, locking them in place. Seto leant down and kissed his lover sensually, earning a whimper when his tongue delved into his puppy's mouth. With this the blue-eyed teen began a slow rocking of his hips against the body beneath him. Katsuya instantaneously wrapped his legs around Seto's hips giving his lover more to work with. Seto was grateful for this and began to speed up his movements when he felt Jou begin to buck his hips intentionally.

_(Whisper) Speak up straight from your heart_

_  
(You gotta let it out)_

_  
Speak (You gotta let it out) up from your heart_

_  
(You gotta let it out...)  
_

As Seto progressed further his and Katsuya's bodies found a rhythm in which they mingled in. The puppy begged for his master to speed up and a good puppy can't be denied his treats. Seto happily obliged and indulged in hearing his named called out relentlessly at the top of the blonde's lungs. It sounded so beautiful when slipping from Katsuya's sweet mouth. Seto felt the blonde lock his legs tighter about his hips and knew that was a sign of the anticipated end approaching. He took it up a notch faster and watched as Jou withered beneath him, clawing at his back and searching for his release. "Oh…Seto…please…"

_Speak come on and let it out give it to me (Come on and let it out)_

_  
You know that I can take it (Come on and let it out)_

_  
Speak because the more you say the more I'm at ease (Come on and let it out)_

_  
Come on don't keep me waiting now (Come on and let it out)_

_  
Don't wanna guess, not a test_

_  
Tell me what your thinking (Don't keep me waiting)_

_  
Keep it real, no big deal_

_  
Tell me what you're dreaming_

_  
Speak let it out... Breathe  
_

Seto could feel the end coming on, it would be soon. Katsuya however was still fighting and squirming for his climax. "Come…on…puppy."

"Se…Seto…"

"Speak…pup." The brunette growled. "SPEAK!" With that Jou clawed at Seto's back once more before coming violently onto himself and Seto. The brunette arched his spine once last time before finishing inside his lover. Kaiba's arms gave out and he rested himself atop a very exhausted puppy.

It had been a month since Seto had opened up his own dance club and he was there tonight to see how things were run and observe the party life. He was proud of his dance club, it brought a lot of people to the night scene.

"Big brother, why don't go down there and mingle? All those people look about your age." Mokuba hinted to his brother. The brunette shook his head, "No thanks kiddo, I'd rather not mingle with those imbeciles." Mokuba rolled his eyes then looked over the railing, "Hey Seto, it that…Jou?" Hearing the puppy's name brought Kaiba's attention over the railing. The blonde was smiling up at the brunette and motioned for him to come and dance with him. The blue-eyed teen couldn't resist, besides, he didn't want anyone other than himself dancing with that cute little puppy.

_Speak come on and let it out give it to me (Give it to me) _

_  
You know that I can take it (Give it to me)_

_  
Speak (Speak) because the more you say the more I'm at ease_

_  
Come on don't keep me waiting now_

_  
Don't wanna guess, not a test _

_  
Tell me what your thinking (Tell me what you're thinking)_

_  
Keep it real, no big deal_

_  
Tell me what you're dreaming (Tell me what you're dreaming)_

_  
Speak let it out... Speak_

Author's Note: There, a soft lemon for all my readers. I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
